


I Dream of My own Making

by smolder



Series: Nostalgia [22]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meadow is long and flat, filled with nothing but perfect thorn-less red roses that, quite soon, become utterly boring in their identical beauty.</p>
<p>She even comes to wish for thorns - wants the prick of pain so she can feel <i>something</i> to break up the monotony.</p>
<p>It is with these sorts of thoughts, and her imagination wandering, that she discovers this world is able to bend to her will. That within this dream she is living, she can both <i>do</i> whatever she wants and<i> make</i> whatever she wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of My own Making

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sleeping Beauty is owned by Disney.  
> Prompt: _Five dreams Aurora had when she was sleeping. Bizarre dreams. Bonus points if some of them are smutty._

Her finger is pricked and she falls to the floor, a crumpled boneless heap - her enchanted mind already so very far from her body.

  
  
_1\. Aurora Borealis_  
  
  
She is floating through bands of light across a dark night sky - green and blue, she rolls through them. No, _is_ a part of it all. She is the purple, a violet shade familiar somehow - yes, that was once the color of her eyes....  
  
...and it is with this pondering, that she separates from the lovely powerful light. Becomes solid and whole again - and begins to plummet sharply down to the Earth.  
  
  
  
 _2\. Briar Rose_  
  
  
Night to day, the shift occurs before her eyes for no particular reason she can discern - surely her fall does not take this very long? She hits the ground, but it has no feeling of impact and the change of time, of her very _substance_ _(light, she was just made of light_ ), is what is leaving her winded instead.  
  
And she feels no need to hurry here, no sense of urgency, no sense of anything. Her mind so very blank of thought. So, she lies amongst this field, fragrant with some flower, whose name she cannot quite grasp - does _she_ have a name? But whether she does or not, she does not seem up to much at the moment ( _perhaps being light is a very straining practice_ ) until her sight line is blocked by a dark shaped.  
  
There, looming over her, is a dragon. And look - she remembers _that_ , at least.  
  
Feeling distinctly cheery at the accomplishment, she smiles up at the being. "Oh, hello there," she waves from her prone position.  
  
Seeming distinctly put out, it gives a huff - hot air blown all over her face - and shifted into a frowning woman with pale green skin wearing a dark cloak.   
  
Intrigued by this shape change, she ambles upright and closes the steps separating them. Dark red lips have opened to say something but snap shut in surprise when, smiling dazedly she reached out, standing on the tips of her toes, and runs her fingers over the curling horns of what she thought was a headdress in fascination.  
  
"Stop that," the other woman finally says harshly, snatching her hand away after a sharply indrawn breath at the unexpected touch.   
  
"What's your name?" she breathed in response, not at all cowed, looking straight into those golden eyes before getting distracted by the way her skin looked next to this woman's green; she wished she could see more of it to compare better. Smiling in sudden inspiration, she twisted her captured hand until their fingers intertwined.  
  
"Stop that," the woman snapped again, a shrill tone coming into her voice.  
  
"Why?" she asked simply.  
  
"I am to kill you," there was practiced menace to this statement.  
  
"Are you now?" she murmured mildly back, running her thumb over that wonderful green skin, in small circles. "Why is that?"  
  
"It is your dear parents fault. The lovely King and Queen," she hissed, nearly spitting every word which should be kind in her harsh sarcasm. "Your parents thought to cut me out, to purposefully turn their backs upon me, when all others who were of import to magic - and simply powerful otherwise - were invited to your Christening. I could not let such an insult stand. I cursed you that day and now you have fallen under my magics - are in a sleep so very deep you may never awaken from it."  
  
"This is all a dream then," she asked, far from being crushed by this news, excitement was in her tone. "I can do _anything_ any dreams - and so I can do _this_?"  
  
And she pulled the taller woman forward, using their already connected arms as leverage, and pressed her lips against those distractingly red painted ones.  
  
"Apparently, you can," she panted, when they parted a wild look in those bright eyes. "But I can do this," and then she disappeared leaving her alone with all the beautiful flowers.   
  
Roses. Yes, that was what they were - _roses_.   
  
That was something at least she supposed.  
  
...but she'd rather have a dragon.

 

_3\. Thorns_  
  
She becomes bored with simply gazing upon the roses ( _her eyes tracing the spot where the woman once stood, wishing for her to return_ ) and starts to walk.   
  
And then finds that _this_ too goes on for longer than her interest in it. The meadow is long and flat, filled with nothing but perfect thorn-less red roses - that, quite soon, become utterly boring in their identical beauty.   
  
She even comes to wish for _thorns_ \- wants the prick of pain so she can feel _something_ to break up the monotony.   
  
It is with these sorts of thoughts, and her imagination wandering, that she discovers that this world is able to bend to her will. That within this dream she is living, she can both _do_ whatever she wants and _make_ whatever she wishes.

 

It is her skirts catching against suddenly changed flowers that first alerts her. She stares at the snagged fabric for what seems like quite a while, but then pulls her gaze back to the field.  
  
Then she thinks bigger than just the flowers, imagines a winding path appearing through the meadow and then _trees_ \- tall proud oaks simply appear before her eyes and the varied seasons of foliage makes a smile spring to her face instantly.   
  
She turns in a circle an blinks at them all, stunned for a moment, and as she waivers so to do they.

 

So she bites her lip harshly in decision - _of course_ they are there. This is _her_ mind. _Her_ dream. And _she_ made them.  
  
This is _her_ world.  
  
  
  
 _4\. Nevermore_  
  
She is sitting upon a rock letting her mind wander ( _a few days, a few weeks - possibly a few hours - later_ ) when they appear. It is a nice surprise because, while she takes great joy building her environment, she has found herself often lonely and has found she greatly hates the feeling. It seems familiar somehow, this emptiness, this want for companionship.  
  
( _She finds herself breaking off as her absentminded humming to sigh, thinking wistfully of golden eyes, green skin, and sweeping horns._ )  
  
It is not a startling thing, to see them though, because she has gotten quite good at creating things within this world in her mind. And now sometimes even does it unconsciously.   
  
But these three plump little birds seem different as she watches them, each seeming to have a personality: one pink, one blue, and one green. They squawk at each other and twirl around her, picking at her clothes and chirp worriedly in her ear.  
  
It makes here happy to see them, lightens her heart, even as some part of her is saddened as well.   
  
_Homesick._  
  
Such an odd word but it resonates within her. She does not understand it truly, does not know why her mind created such odd creatures, seemingly from whole cloth - no matter how grateful she is for the entertainment.   
  
But then - oh, then she _remembers._  
  
She is Briar Rose. No, she is Princess Aurora.  
  
And the woman....she is Maleficent. 

 

_5\. Happily Ever.._  
  
  
“Why are you naked, Aurora?” is the first question asked and there is a waiver to the usual powerful tones that makes her hide a grin behind her golden hair. But she has prepared this time, made ready as best she can in case Maleficent were ever to return. Created a little cottage for herself even, that while not exactly the same, bore striking resemblance to the place she lived in for so long.  
  
“I am in an enchanted sleep - am I not?” she asks instead of answering, turning around to face her full on, sipping tea at the kitchen table as if nothing was amiss.  
  
“Y-yes,” is the stuttered reply and those golden eyes fight to stay on her face. Aurora had gambled a bit that her attraction was not one sided, that her romantic nature had not latched upon this striking woman only to have it all be for naught - and was glad to see that this bet appeared to be paying off.   
  
“Then, why ever, should such worldly things as garments, matter here?” her smile is mild but her eyes are impish.  
  
“I am going to kill you,” the dark fairy grits her teeth and mutters, as if trying to get their conversation back on track.  
  
“So you keep saying, Maleficent dear,” she smiles benignly and sets her tea down, allowing it to disappear as she stands.  
  
The sorceress sucks in a breath, either at how much her control has grown or the use of her name – the obvious show of the return of her memories. Either way Aurora strides towards her, unabashed in her nudity.( _Why should she be? This was her mind. Her world. She would be as she wished._ )  
  
“I _will_ do it,” those golden eyes, have widened, almost in panic as she gets close, darting down to her body continually, a blush darkening the pale green of her cheeks.   
  
“Perhaps,” the blonde woman murmured back simply, now right in front of her. Then deliberately she took another step forward and pressed her naked body against the darkly cloaked form – hears the sharp inhalation of breath from Maleficent over the hard beating of her own heart. And then brings one hand up gently to the side of that sharp lined face, marveling yet again over the contrast of her pale skin and this powerful creature's green.   
  
Looking right into her eyes she repeats, “ _Perhaps_ , when I awaken you will kill me Maleficent. But for _now_ I sleep. I sleep and dream – dream of _you_.”   
  
“You dream of _me_ because I am the only one _here_ you stupid girl,” she hisses but Aurora does not take her harsh words to heart – after all, she is still pressed against her, had made no move to actually pull away - or disappear as she showed she could upon their first encounter.   
  
So instead she laughs, her musical, beguiling laugh, and says, “That may be so, but even as you enter my mind you do not direct that I shall come to you thus, do you, Maleficent? After all this,” she pressed her body more tightly against the sorceress and sees her swallow tightly, one of her graceful hands reaches out – seemingly automatically – to keep Aurora clutched there ( _inwardly she grins at this triumph_ ), “would seem awful sudden if I had not been thinking about it for so long.” She tilted her head a bit, after that comment and noticed how those hawk eyes tracked down her long neck - and dipped down lower - before snapping back to her face at the movement. “Actually I do not even know how much time has passed here, I think time may move a bit different when there are no ways to measure it.”   
  
“You have been fantasizing about me in such a manner?” the disbelief is evident in her tone. “What of your besotted Prince?”  
  
“I am sure Phillip is a wonderful fellow. I have been told such,” she conceded, “but I have not yet met him. There was a man who spoke to me in the forest that I was saddened my Aunts -the fairies - told I could never see again. But neither one are _you_ , Maleficent,” she smiled gently at the skeptical expression still on the other woman's face. “How could a silly man compete with someone who can turn into a dragon, after all?” she joked.   
  
The sorceress smiled at that, her confidence returning - but it was not a thing of lightness. “What would you do if I kept you?” Maleficent whispered darkly, bending her head down to nip at the skin of Aurora' neck, making her moan low in her throat in approval. “If I never let you awaken and kept you in this dream-scape as my plaything forevermore?”

And again Aurora had to laugh at her – which sadly disturbed the progress of her lips, making her pull away. “I have no power to stop you from keeping me here if that is your wish, Maleficent. But I think you are forgetting something.” The other woman was frowning now so she didn't hold out despite how much this tickled her.   
  
“This is _my_ dream-scape. _My_ mind. _I_ hold the control here,” and with an expression dangerously close to a smirk, and a raised blonde eyebrow she divested her companion of her lovely layers of clothing.  
  
Diving right into the prize she had unwrapped, she ran hands over the, now exposed, wonderful pale skin she had thought about for so long. Aurora sighed blissfully at the feel ( _the feel of something - someone - real, the feel of her_ ) and the sorceress underneath her panted at the unexpected contact. And from the reaction, it seemed she wasn't the only one _wanting_ so dearly; they were _both_ touch starved, both craving the others' hands upon them.  
  
Aurora blindly leaned sidewise slowly, imagining a bed for them to land on and was pleased that their bodies were met by soft purple and black sheets instead of air.( _She didn't have the best concentration at the moment after all_ )  
  
Now with the maneuverability to do so, she pressed the still stunned woman against the mattress and straddled her, taking a moment to lazily gaze at her lovely, strong form. Her power was not only with her great magics but the surprisingly dense muscles of her body. A fighter. Not a warrior, not a _knight_ certainly. No, Maleficent was a Sorceress. A survivor in the harsh competitive world of mages.   
  
And for Aurora who had grown up raised by fairies - raised by _magic_ in a roundabout way, so that she had got to know the feel of it dancing upon her skin, even when she was not aware of their true identities; and grown up in the forest where working with your hands mattered much more then courtly manners, this woman was very _very_ attractive.

Golden eyes finally slitted open and, with her attention centered, Aurora leaned down to whisper in her ear, as she ran her hands up a flat stomach to cup wonderfully full breast making the woman below her breath hitch and back arch, “I feel I must say, my magnificent Maleficent, in regards to your earlier proposition – I would not be the least bit opposed to being _yours_. Just as long as you were _mine_ as well.”  
  
At that statement though, hands that had been clutching her mentally conjured sheets shot to either side of her face, pulling her roughly, so they were face to face, so violet and gold orbs could study each other.   
  
“ _You are serious_ ,” there were equal notes wonder and incredulity in her tone. "And your parents? What are they to think of this union?" she absolutely sneered the question.  
  
“If you are speaking of the King and Queen - I never knew them. And they never parented me, I do not see why I need their input now. My Fairy Godmothers might be displeased. But they often worry - and never are able to stay angry at me. So if this is what I want, it is my choice,” Aurora said with utter solemnity. “And what of you, Maleficent?” She squeezed the other woman's breast as she said her name, running the pads of her thumbs over the tips and making her whimper.  
  
A thought came to her and wickedly she ducked her head down and bent so her lips were right in front of one puckered nipple. Maleficent looked down at her, sharp _want_ clear in her gaze and it shot equal _need_ hard through Aurora. But she waited patiently, dearly loving having this woman splayed before her so.  
  
"What do you say, Maleficent?" she asked again, her breath, moving hotly over the sensitive flesh. "You _could_ kill me - or," and here she licked the underside of the beautiful breast before ending with playfully nipping the skin right under where she was wanted, " _keep me_. With the understanding that you will be _mine_ as well," she was sure to add but the heat in her eyes promised that would not be a _bad_ thing in any sort of way.  
  
Maleficent grabbed her by the hair then, pulled her so they were eye to eye again ( _that could grow tiresome but_ _apparently forced eye contact was how she judged the importance of things - and the conversation was deemed more necessary then her pleasurable play_ ). Not to be outdone though, Aurora grabbed hold of one of those horns that had once entranced her so, only to have her, soon to be lover, shudder all over at the touch.  
  
Smiling slowly, Aurora then very deliberately moved her hand along the surface of the smooth horn, before running fingernails gently along the base and getting a strangled moan in response.  
  
" _Mine_ ," Maleficent hissed, when she could speak again, tightening her hold in Aurora's hair.

"Yours," she agreed easily, rather enjoying how very animalistic this had become, she much preferred this sort of claiming to the supposedly more gentle _giving away_ of girls in marriage. And then, maintained eye contact, and hardened her own grip and said with as much resolve in her tone as she could, " _Mine_."  
  
Time stretched a bit and Aurora narrowed her eyes not willing to budge on this fact; she slid her lower body so, instead of straddling, her right leg was between the other womans'. Then she pressed her thigh tight against the apex she had yet to explore, and repeated, " _Mine._ "  
  
" _Yours_ ," Maleficent agreed, the word exploding from her mouth almost instantly, her voice husky with need, already grinding against the thigh between her legs.  
  
But Aurora pulled away - to a cry of disappointment. But the Princess was grinning brightly feeling powerful and triumphant, like she had tamed a dragon ( _and she rather had_ ). Now, oh now, she wanted to play.  
  
"Oh, don't fret, my magnificent Maleficent," she murmured, "we have all the time in the world. And in my world we can do this for as long as we could ever wish and no one will ever bother us," hair as golden as sunshine, as golden as the eyes that watched her, curtained them as she bent down and kissed her Mate soundly.   
  
They clashed together, again and again. Exploring each others' bodies finding what made the other twitch and moan, what made them scream and clutch the sheets. What made magic swirl uncontrollably through the both of them, in intoxicating heat.  
  
Lying down together much later, Aurora stretched feeling content - more then content, _happy_. But she did have a question.  
  
"Would it be terribly rude to ask if I could ride you in dragon form?"

  
Maleficent just stared and so Aurora babbled on, "It's just I've always wanted to fly you see. I've watched the birds in the forest - and then the Fairy Godmothers....," a pale green finger was placed upon her lips.  
  
"You are my mate, Aurora. I shall give you what you wish, if it is within my grasp. And you are lucky - not only to so skillfully maneuver you way out of death," she raised an elegant eyebrow, giving the woman lying peacefully in her arms a shrewd look but the blonde blinked back in exaggerated innocence," - but because there is not much outside of my grasp," her usual arrogance was evident in the tone but it only made the Princess smile.  
  
She grabbed the hand of the finger that was still upon her lips and slowly, keeping eye contact, sucked the digit into her mouth running her tongue along the skin, sucking gentle then hard pressure before releasing it.  
  
"And _you_ are lucky, my magnificent Mate," she continued the conversation as if there had not been a pause, "that I am so very willing to do _everything_ you fantasize and things you have yet to think of - but your body tells me," she smirked.  
  
Maleficent stared for a few moments collecting herself. "This sleep has changed you, Aurora," she stated matter of factly. "You are different from the young woman who I cursed."  
  
"And you are not different from when this all began?" she asked raising an eyebrow, but then she just shrugged. "Perhaps I have grown to like my world here," she stated simply. "And so I do not see why, when if we leave this place I should revert back, as if much time has not passed for me. I do not see why the outside world should be a place that would _make_ me do so, a place I should dislike. If it _tries_ to make me, we will have to just make it _our_ world instead. I've gotten awfully good at creating," Aurora shrugged in calculated casualness.  
  
Maleficent smiled, slow and cruel, wondrous and horrible to behold. "I have chosen well for my Mate," she murmured, holding her tighter.   
  
"I think, it is _I_ who picked _you_ ," Aurora said cheekily leaning in for a kiss, feeling like she was _glowing_ with joy. ( _Was she light again?_ )  
  
And as their lips met....

 

6\. Awake  
  
...Aurora's eyes opened dazedly and for many moments she does not recognize where she is. Only after blinking at the canopied ceiling of a bed that does not shift ( _despite her distaste for it_ ), and several other tries to change her surroundings does, it start to sink in that she is no longer asleep.  
  
And that is when she starts to hear _movement:_ both in other parts of the castle and other parts of the city.  
  
Panic sets in hard then. She goes to throw off the heavy brocade blankets, run and lock the door of this room that she has been placed in - but instead falls hard to the floor, her legs utterly numb from disuse. It takes several attempts, until she gives and just crawls to make it across the room, but she _does_. And then feels marginally more secure with the key turned.   
  
Aurora allows herself to lean against the locked door. Feeling so very tired despite the little she has done - wishing that if she were to fall asleep she would fall back into her familiar world but already knows that isn't true. That something jolted her out. Was it the curse - had the magics been broken?  
  
They'll come looking for her soon. She knows they will - and the locked door will mean nothing to her Fairy Godmothers. And she feels herself start to shake - hating how unsettled this makes her feel; the lack of control, the lack of protection, the lack of her _Mate_.  
  
 _Maleficent._  
  
"Maleficent," she whispers with arms wrapped tightly around herself, the first word she has said since awakening and it comes out rough.  
  
As if hearing her call a harsh roar rips through the air - far away but still louder than any of the other noises that have penetrated her room.  
  
It instantly brings joy to her heart, fills her with warmth, confidence and courage. Because she isn't left shaky and alone here in this place that feels so very strange to her ( _how long was she truly asleep by time's standard? It felt like years within her mind_ ) - she isn't small, insignificant and in danger because of her lack of ability to control this world.   
  
She has Maleficent - and Maleficent has her. They will be together again soon and the world will be theirs to shape to their liking....  
  
...and it seems she will get to ride her fierce lover in dragon form sooner then she had hoped if the next roar she heard was any indication. Aurora started stretching her leg - ignoring the sharp tingling, and working to get feeling back swiftly.   
  
Maleficent might be coming to her rescue (of a sort) but she would not play damsel in distress - she was Mate to a sorceress (who could turn into a dragon), she was her _equal_ \- had pressed for that right.   
  
She would meet Maleficent on her own two feet, not slumped upon the floor.  
  
The next roar is much closer and Aurora determinedly pulls herself upright, ignoring the pain, and throws open the doors to the balcony. She takes a deep breath and screams as loud as her lungs can manage it, "Magnificent Maleficent!" proudly proclaiming the nickname she had given her lover to the hevans.  
  
The roar she hears in response is a thing of triumph (and relief). It is not long before the large dark form swoops towards her turning into the familiar woman in an smooth elegant bit of magic that makes her skin tingle.  
  
They just stare at each other for a moment after that though - ignoring the yelling and screaming that seems very far away. And for someone who has just been cutting through the air on dark wings moments ago, Maleficent looks incredibly awkward now standing before her.   
  
Aurora breaks the tension, moving forward and throwing her arms around her Mate, clinging to her before her own legs give out and drop her again. "I thought I had lost you," she whispered in the pale green ear as she held on.  
  
And Maleficent's grip tightens sharply at her words. "You shall not be rid of me that easily, Princess," she says, the words themselves almost harsh, but spoken in a soft murmur against her skin, as if sealing this promise with her lips.   
  
"Of course not," Aurora responds lightly, pulling away enough to look her in those golden eyes, "you can't get away without giving me that ride you promised," she wiggles her eyebrows making the sorceress snort at her playfully manner. More seriously, Aurora reaches up and runs a hand gently over her horns hearing a deep sigh and waiting for those eyes she adores, to open again before asking quietly, "Take me home?"  
  
Their is obvious pleasure, obvious content, in Maleficent's manner when she simply says, "Of course."


End file.
